


Working Under Pressure

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kill Jacksepticeye, Medical Procedures, Part of a larger fic, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Henrik can't work out what is wrong with Jack. Better think fast because a demon trying to abduct you is very distracting.





	Working Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of The Doctor. I had planned to post it today but it's not quite finished yet. So here's an excerpt I really like. Happy birthday to Henrik!

He can't work it out. None of the symptoms seem to tell him anything. Deep vein thrombosis, blood clots and pulmonary embolism shared a connection. Chronic stress and nervous breakdown were closely linked to each other. The same went for Parkinson's disease and Dementia. But all of them together? No! It made no sense.

What made it more difficult was the knowledge of Anti's presence. He lurks in the shadows. It began with his eye being itchy. Henrik hates the supposedly random sensation of pins and needles across his body. He keeps having lapses in attention. They likely only last a second but he can't afford to lose the time. Especially with it feeling warmer than it should in here. His arm plays up but he blames it on mood swings.

He changes tactics, treating Jack as if he were in an emergency room. The momentary losses in focus occur more frequently now. But he won't give up. He almost lost Jack before, he refuses to lose him again. Even as his system begin to fail. No no no. Once one goes down, they all go down. He has to succeed. The buzz of staticky air grows. The demon is circling closer but he's not completely here yet. Henrik still has a chance.

That is the hope, at least. It doesn't fully register when he giggles over the soon-to-be corpse. Over the patient. Over Jack. He is weak as he begs like the sad little puppet he is. No, he needs to depress Anti. He needs to buy himself more time. Where are the aAantidepres-pres-sants? Antidepressants. And why the hell was he wrapping a cord around his throat? He should n't try that again. He needs to find the anticoagulants. AaaANTIcoAAGgulants. Stop it. Please.

Ņo̷͜.͘

Nothing he does is helping. In the distance, he is given the privilege of hearing the magical assault on the door. Yes, please, for the love of god, help him. Help Jack too. ...Jack? No! No, Jack was his friend. He can't be dead. Open the door already. Come in and help save Jack. Come in and see the Bad Doctor who failed all his friends. But you'd better hurry up. The patient has no pulse and the doctor...

Well, the doctor has places to be.


End file.
